Black Mermaid Crush
by Midnight mermaid
Summary: hey I'm new at this but this story is about a new black mermaid aka me who meets the mermaids for help because she's looking for a boy who rescued her before.
1. Chapter 1

"Black Mermaid Crush"

"Hi everyone! I'm Danielle Inugami and I'm happy to be here!" I say waving to my new class. "Wow, she's cute" Kaito said looking at me up and down. "Kaito-kun, honestly!" Lucia said angrily. "Well Danielle you can sit right next to Kaito and Lucia" the teacher said pointing to a seat. "Call me D.J, I feel weird when people call me by my first name." I said rubbing my head. She nods at me in agreement then I took my seat. "Yo, I'm Kaito" he said gesturing a handshake. "Nice to meet you I'm D.J" I said grabbing his hand. Lucia turned red angrily as her jealousy got the best of her. Suddenly she saw a sparkle from my neck and examined it. "That's a mermaid locket! And not just any locket a princess locket!" she thought to herself in amazement. Hanon came over and pushed Kaito off his chair to greet me. She grabbed my hand saying "Hi I'm Hanon, nice to meet you!" "Class, take your seat this instance!" the teacher bellowed. Everyone took their seat but before Hanon sat down she whispered in my ear "Let's hang out after school." I nodded okay then returned to class.

I, Hanon, and Lucia went to the beach. "Wow, I just move here and already I meet new friends!" I remarked happily. "Hey!" a voice yelled coming from behind us. We turned around to see who it was. "Rina!" Hanon yelled back waving. "Hey, who's the short person?" she asked looking at me. "I'm not short!" I said turning red. "I'm just kidding!" she said laughing. Once again Lucia is overwhelmed by her jealousy and then again she saw my pendant. "Come over here" she said pulling my arm dragging us into a hidden cove. "You're a mermaid!" Lucia says letting go of my arm. Hanon and Rina gasped at her. "Mermaid, no she said sherbert! Do you like sherbert ice cream?" Hanon tried to say. "No I mean mermaid look at her neck!" Lucia said pointing at it.

"Hey you're right she is a mermaid!" Hanon said in amazement. After she showed me her pendant, and so did Lucia and so did Rina. "Yeah! I'm not the only one!" I said. I jumped into the water to reveal my mermaid self. My legs turned into my pitch black tail. My hair grew very long and turned to two pigtails supported by big pearls. "Wow, I feel so much better now!" I said splashing my tail. The others soon jumped in after me. "I have one question, why is your pendant the same as a princesses?" Hanon asking swimming over to me. "I'm the princess of the Mediterranean Sea!" I said. "So what are you doing here?" Lucia asked. "Well, I was supposed to find the other mermaid princesses and befriend them so if I'm in trouble I have back up." I said winking. "That is such a lie!" Rina said. "Okay, okay I'm here because I want to be here!"

"That can't be the only reason you came to the surface world" Lucia said leaning on me. I started to turn red at the real reason I came. "Tell us!" Hanon said shaking me. "I'm looking for someone!" I bellowed after being annoyed so much. "Who are you looking for?" Lucia asked. I turned even redder looking away replying "A boy who helped me a while ago." I looked up at them "I'm kinda………….. in love with him."

"Will you help me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Name" none of your business

Age: Not gonna tell

Birthday: March 18

Interest: Magical creatures especially mermaids

Dislikes: The color pink and mean people

"Black Mermaid Crush" Ch.2

"Of course we'll help you!" Hanon and Lucia said hugging me. "Do you know where he is?" Rina asked curiously. "Forget about right

now how did you guys meet?" Hanon asked splashing her tail. "Well, it happened 8-years ago when I was 4-years old. I was sitting on a

rock singing my favorite song." I said looking up at the stars. "Wow, a mermaid!" he said in astonishment. I smiled at him then suddenly a

huge wave hit me washing me into a rock. I got injured in the process and washed up on shore. He made sure that no one was around

and brought me into a hidden cove. "Hey, let go of me!" I said trying to get away but the pain was too much. "I won't hurt you. "He said

taking out bandages from his bag. "I really think your singing is beautiful" he said wrapping my arm. I began to blush and whispered

"Thank you" Suddenly he heard his parents called and left I wanted to ask for his name but he disappeared to quickly for me to see where he went.

"That is soooooo sad! "Hanon said crying. "So you came here looking for him well we'll help you" Rina said. "Well, you can stay at the

pearl baths with us until then" Lucia said and then we traveled there. "Nikora-san we're home!" Lucia screamed coming into the building.

I looked around the place amazed by the beautiful building. "Hey, your back….." she said and then noticed me. "Hello there who are

you?" she asked. "Lucia-san come quickly my radar senses another pearl right here" Hippo said coming out of the room. "Ahhhhhh,

Princess of the Mediterranean Sea welcome" he said looking at me. "Hi, Hippo" I said shaking his flipper. "I guess you need a place to

stay don't you" Nikora asked. "She can stay in my room I have plenty of room!" Lucia said pulling my arm. "Fine" Nikora said and we

went to bed.

"School again!" Kaito whined. "You complain too much" I said giggling. "As long as it makes you laugh I'll whine all I want!" he said

smiling at me. Lucia watched in jealousy. "Class, we have a new student" the teacher said gesturing everyone take their seats. "Wow, by

the time you know it we're gonna get a million kids in by the end of next week…..D.J?" Lucia said but I wasn't paying attention. I was

cherry red looking at the new student. "D.J, are you all right?" she whispered. My heart was beating fast as I answered "that's him" I said

quivering. "I'm Hero Miyuki" he said bowing to the class. "He's so cute!" the girls in the class screamed. They ran up to him talking to

him. I was the only one in my seat admiring his wavy brown hair, his clear blue eyes I got lost in them. Suddenly he looked straight at me.

Oh no, what am I gonna do?"


	3. Chapter 3 Luchia Cracks

He smiled at me gently and looked away. My heart stopped pounding and I took a deep and sighed.

"That jerk" I said underneath my breath.

"You are love sick but that doesn't give you permission to take Kaito away from me so I'm going to make your life a living hell" Luchia said in a dark and mean voice.

Kaito saw the look in her eye of anger and despair and decided to do something about it. He decided to meet with me after class.

At the end of class I am always the last one out so everyone left me.

"Hey D.J" Kaito said coming over to me. "Ummm…. I don't suppose you know why Luchia has been acting so strange?" he said leaning next to me.

"Oh wait! I forgot about Kaito!" Luchia said then returned to the classroom. "Kait…." She said but then paused at the sight of Kaito smiling at me. She turned red with fury then left.

"Actually I have been noticing her strange behavior and I might have an idea why" I said putting my books away. "I think she thinks that I'm trying to take you away from her or something." "I can see why since you're being so nice to me and stuff" I said with a friendly face.

"Well I act like that to all the cute girls" he said rubbing his head in remark

"Exactly! That's the problem you don't think about her feelings you moron!" I said yelling at him. Then I stormed out of the room.

I walked home but took the long way through the park. The birds were singing the sun was shining so bright. I decided to take a rest at the bench.

"What am I gonna do, that jerk is always surrounded by people and, and" I said the closed my eyes. A picture of Hero popped into my head and I got startled.

"I agree with you that the park is a nice place to rest" a voice said next to me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled then fell off the bench. "Ouch that really hurt" I said rubbing my back.

"Hey are you all right I didn't mean to scare you" he said then picked me up. He placed me back on the bench and then sat next to me.

"No it's not your fault Hero I was just in deep thought that's all" I said blushing.

"Finally I get a chance to talk with you without other people bugging me" he said looking at me.

"I…" I tried to finish but then heard a cry from the bay. "Ummm I have to go now" I said then ran away.

"Wait don't" he said but then I was too far out of his sight to hear. "You know Ms. Inugami you remind me of someone I met a very long time ago". He took a picture out of his book bag and looked at it "Where are you my black mermaid."

"Hey you! Leave that dolphin alone you big meanie!" I said yelling at the mermaid harassing Momo-chan the pink dolphin. I jumped into the water and swam toward her.

"Who do we have here? A pretty black pearl to capture" Izuru said then attacked.

Before I could transform she captured me in a seaweed forest. I was tangled and there was no way out.

Momo-chan yelled as loud as it could.

"Luchia, Rina do you hear that?!" Hanon asked running towards them. "Yeah Momo-chan's in trouble" Rina said and suddenly her locket began to glow. "So is D.J."

Luchia didn't say anything just angered at the thought of me.

At the park Hero woke up at hearing the same cry as the mermaids. Suddenly his rain drop pendant began to glow. He got up quickly and headed for the beach.

"Get away from me Izuru you're not going to get my pearl" I said struggling to get free but it was no use. My tail was stuck in the seaweed and there was no hope for me.

"Hold it right there Izuru!" Hanon said behind her. "Aquamarine pearl voice!" she said then transformed.

"You have no right to take away a mermaid princess's pearl especially from our friend!" Rina said in an intimidating voice. "Green pearl voice!" she said then transformed.

"Also you have no right to bother Momo-chan!" Luchia said in disgust.

"Hey what about me?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah you too" she said in a lazy voice. She suddenly perked up and said "Pink pearl voice!" she said then transformed.

The mermaids began to sing their song Koduo to defeat her but it wasn't affecting her for she gotten herself ready. Izuru then attacked Rina and Hanon. Luchia was looking at Momo-chan to try to help it but he swam away.

"I guess there's no reason for me to stay anymore" Luchia said then tried to leave.

"Luchia what's a matter with you!" I said beginning to cry.

She looked at me in sadness.

"Ever since I got here you have been mad at me. I know why you are; you think I'm trying to take Kaito away from you! Well for your information I'm not. He was just being kind to me!"

"How do I know your telling the truth?! I love him so much and since you've been here it's been like he doesn't care about me only you!" she said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"I told this to Kaito and I'll tell you now! You guys don't care about each others feelings. You didn't think about talking to Kaito about your problems, he's worried about you and you don't care or even notice!" I said angrily.

My words struck her heart like a dagger. With tears rolling down her eyes she dropped to her knees and said "You're right if I really loved Kaito I should have told him."

"It alright Luchia, you still have time but right now you have to move…" I said but then Izuru came charging at us with no where for us to go.

Suddenly a long figure came by and stopped Izuru. I closed my eyes and waited until it was over. When I opened my eyes a light blue and white dragon was starring at me.

"Your eyes look just like…" I said admiring them. They were the same light blue as Hero's eyes.

"Stupid dragon! I'll take my leave for now!" Izuru said then left .The dragon left but I caught a glimpse of the rain drop chain around its neck. Thanks to it I was freed and we were back at the surface world. I Hanon and Rina hid behind a rock in the water as Luchia talked to Kaito.

"Kaito, I…" she said but was stopped as Kaito's arms wrapped around. She began to cry in his arms digging her face into his chest.

"I'm really sorry Kaito I should have came to you first instead of getting mad at D.J" she said finally calming down.

"I'll forgive you if you promise me not to make her life a living hell" he said looking at her.

She looked at him in astonishment and said "You heard that" and then started to walk.

"Yeah let's talk about this on our way home" he said then walked away. Luchia smiled at him then winked at us. I winked back then Hanon and Rina left.

When they left I sat on a rock and began to sing. I then stopped, thinking about Hero I sighed. "I miss you Hero" I said to out loud.

"I missed you too" a voice said behind me.

"Great I miss him so much I think I hear him" I said jokingly but then he hugged me so I was convinced. I turned around and suddenly smiled at him when I saw his face. There his ocean blue eyes were looking at me just like 8-years ago.

"I finally found you …..my love" he said putting his hand on my face. It was so warm and I was so happy.

"I missed you so much and now you're here with me now I can't believe it" I said but suddenly a thought struck me. "I can't" I said backing away.

"What's wrong" he asked curiously as his rain drop pendant shone in the moon light.

I looked at it for a moment then thought of the dragon but they can't be the same. I shook my head "Anyway you're a human Hero, we can't be together" I said swimming farther into the water.

"I know we're different but can't we work this out" he asked desperately.

"We can't but I hope I see you around" I said with tears rolling from my eyes. I then dove into the water off into the night.

"Maybe if you find away we can be together but for now I'll miss you once again" I echoed underwater.

"Don't worry, I'll find away I love you as a human boy and a dragon of the ocean." He said then stared at the moon for the rest of the night.

(Do you think Hero will find a way for them to be together? Will D.J find out that the one she loves is a dragon? Will Hero find out the girl he has a crush on is the mermaid he spoke with last night? So many questions but the best one Will he accept D.J for being the girl of his dream?)


	4. Hero leaves what will happen?

Minutes soon turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks and Hero still couldn't think of a way to be together with the black mermaid.

"There's no use" he said in frustration throwing his pillow at the wall. "The only way I can be with her is if I wasn't a human but I'm not. I'm a damn dragon but I can't tell her that, but what if it's the only way to be with her. Am I really going to risk my exposure for her?"

"Everyone come down for breakfast" Nikora said holding plates of food. We all came running down but Hanon didn't put her shoes away so Lucia tripped over them.

"Ahhhh!" she said as she ran straight for Nikora. There was a big crash and the food went flying.

"Hey is everyone all….." I tried to finish but a plate of eggs and bacon hit me straight in the face. Everyone looked at me laughing. I began to cry.

"Oh D.J it's just a plate of eggs! You're such a cry baby!" Rina said helping me up. Everyone began to pull food out of my hair.

"Waahhh! There's no need to yell at me!" I said covering my eyes.

"Hey I know you're a cry baby D.J but there has to be something else wrong to make you cry so much" Hanon said taking the last piece of bacon out of my hair. Everyone looked at me wanting to the answer to the question.

Wiping the last tear from my face I replied "It's Hero, ever since the night at the beach he hasn't talk to me in either form. He hasn't said anything to anyone like he's petrified or something. And, and…." But before I could finish I began to cry again.

At the site of tears everyone flew backwards and gasped.

The next morning at school "Hey Hero!" Kaito called knowing about my issues. He came over and just looked at him.

"Hey dude you've been out of it all week what's up with you" he asked.

He just looked away then asked "Hey Kaito how much you would risk for the one you love."

Kaito thought a moment then saw a picture of Lucia in his head. "I would risk everything just to be with the one I love man. If you really love someone then you're willing to give up even your life for them."

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were listening behind a tree. "Why that question?" Hanon thought to herself. "Oh Kaito your so sweet" Lucia said blushing but then wasn't paying attention to what she was doing so she fell over.

There was a thump and the boys looked over to the girls.

"Oh no, we've been spotted" Rina said then ran.

Hanon looked from the boys to Rina running then said "Rina wait for me."

"Wow Lucia you really are clumsy aren't you" Kaito said picking her up.

Hero left to the back of the school where the fountain was. There he saw me staring at my reflection in the water. Suddenly he gasped and saw that the reflection in the water was of my mermaid form.

"D.J is the mermaid I've been looking for?!" he thought then left.

"I could have sworn someone was there" I said looking at the gateway.

During classes Hero couldn't stop thinking about what he saw at the fountain. He then took a paper from his bag then wrote, "Dear D.J, I need to see you down by the hidden cove near the beach."

At the end of the day he stuck the note in my locker before I got there and headed to the cove.

"No way, really he asked that question to Kaito" I asked in amazement when Lucia told me.

"Yeah it's true, it's not surprising that Kaito would answer the question like that" she said imagining Kaito.

"What's not surprising was you blowing our cover when you fell over" Hanon said glaring at her. We all laughed and left but I stayed and looked in my locker. I got the note then immediately went.

The waves were pounding the warm sand in the cove that Hero was waiting in.

"So this is it, I'm going to tell D.J I'm the dragon that's been protecting her but with great cost." He clutched his pendant "I'll lose my human form."

"Ummm… Hero" I said behind him.

He whip lashed around and began to blush. He got off the rock and came closer to me.

"Hero I haven't heard from you in so long and I was wondering…." I said but was interrupted when he grabbed me in his arms. I began to blush, "Hero what are….."

"Shhhh, just let me hold you one last time" he said pulling me tighter.

"What do you mean Hero, where are you going" I asked pulling away.

"D.J there's something I've been hiding from you ever since we met. I came here looking for a mermaid I helped a long time ago but I had to leave before I could ask her name. You might not believe me but I love her but then I started to fall in love with you then my feelings got mixed and I got confused."

I heard contently for I was happy that he loved me either way.

"Hero there's something I have to tell you" I said turning to face the ocean.

"Wait D.J I have something to say but it's not a very good thing" he said with a serious face.

I started to get scared knowing that the words "something to say" and "not good are in a sentence."

"I can't see you anymore" he said straight out. "And once I find the mermaid I have to tell her too, I give up. There are just too many feelings I have and I can't handle so this is good-bye" he said then ran off.

"But, but" I said then dropped to my knees. "Why, he doesn't have to go through this pain alone. Sniff, he has me why won't he tell me, me….wahhh!"

There I cried for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

(The whole story black mermaid crush takes place before the defeat of Gaito)

As tears rolled down my eyes a whirl pool appeared in the ocean. Out of the pool came Gaito-sama.

"Well, what do we have a here, a human girl crying over her emotions?" he said coming closer to shore. I stopped for a moment and noticed the strange man coming closer to me.

"Who are you?!" I said jumping up wiping the remaining tears off my face.

"Well maybe I can use you to bring out the mermaid princesses" he said then attacked.

"Black pearl voice," I said then transformed. (My outfit is like Lucia's but black and the straps traps are around my arms. My boots are like Ichigo's boots (from Tokyo Mew Mew) just black with the top of the boots like Lucia's. My glows are like Karen's but black around the edges.)

"Another mermaid princess" Gaito-sama exclaimed.

"Now answer my question, who are you!" I said getting angry.

He finally got over his surprise and said "I am the great Gaito-sama, my main rule is to take over the seven seas by collecting the seven pearls but in my case eight but since the orange pearl is not here I'll have to take yours!" he said then lashed at me.

I pulled out my microphone then started to sing my song Taiyou no Raken also known as Promised Land (by Miyuki Kobe). Gaito wasn't affected at the song at all.

"Just a meer mur-mur, there's no feeling in it. Maybe because of the sorrow in your heart?" he said then smirked.

His words struck hard and true. Yet again I collapsed on the floor crying, thinking of Hero running away into the night.

He bent next to me and started rubbing my back saying "its okay, I can help you. All you have to do is come with me." At this time I was scared and confused so I agreed to go with him. He put his hand on my pearl and cast a spell on it.

"You will from now on obey me" he said transferring dark energy into m pearl. My outfit turned into an evil substitute. (Now I have a long pitch black dress with a gapping space in the middle with a skirt underneath. The top part was fleecy short sleeves with gloves with the finger tips cut off. My hair turned from two pigtails supported by white pearls to two pigtails with black pearls.)

Hypnotized with the dark energy I replied "Forever and ever Gaito-sama."

"Hey guys, D.J never came home last night!" Lucia yelled coming down the stairs.

"What do you mean she never came home, she was with Hero" Rina said getting out of a chair.

"Let's call Hero and see if he knows where she is" Hanon said taking her cell phone out of her purse.

It began to ring for about two minutes then "Hello" Hero said.

"Hey Hero-kun have you seen D.J after you talked to her" Hanon asked.

"Why?" he asked getting worried.

Lucia grabbed the phone and said "She never came home last night, do you know why?"

"I broke up with her, her and the mermaid too" he said coldly. "But it wasn't my fault."

"How can it not be…" Hanon said taking the phone back but then her pendant started glowing.

"Lucia-san, its D.J, she's turned evil by Gaito!" Hippo said coming out of the room.

"He has cursed her pearl with a spell. It must have been easy for him since she was so vulnerable" Takki-san said behind Hippo.

"Ahhhh, we're did you come from" Hippo said jumping.

"We don't have time for that right now Hippo, Takki-san how do we get D.J out of the spell and away from Gaito-sama?" Rina asked urgently.

"The only way for the curse to be broken is for the reason she was vulnerable in the first place is fixed." She said then left.

Hanon never hung up the phone so Hero heard every word of it and hung up. "I had a feeling she was the mermaid I was looking for. But now it's my fault that she's turned evil and destroying the city, I have to help her" he said.

He closed his eyes then reopened them with them looking piercing blue now. He started to glow then turned into the dragon that saved us before, and then flew out the window.

"Oh I love hearing the screams of humans" Yuri said laughing.

"Yes our new member is doing a great job using her singing to cause earthquakes" Gaito said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes Gaito-sama" I said then went quiet. People were screaming and me, the one inside, behind the cries, the dark spell of Gaito, I actually liked it.

These people were the ones that abandoned me, made me cry, and him, he's one of them!

Suddenly the spell on my pearl let go of my mind now I have control.

"Gaito-sama?" I said looking at him.

"Yes" he replied putting his hand on my face.

"Make them cry even more, make them suffer!" I snickered laughing at the people's misfortune.

Me, Yuri, Eriru, and Izuru started laughing then attacked them even more.

Gaito smiled in approval knowing that I attacked from my own free will.

"That's it D.J attack those who left you alone in the dark, attack those who made you cry, and when the time comes destroy the one who broke your heart!"

He put his hand on my face once more then gently pulled my face closer to his. With our lips an inch away from each others I pulled back. There was something or someone that wouldn't let me kiss him.

"Stop right there!" a voice said from behind us. We all whirled around and saw the mermaid group behind us.

"Well isn't it the little powder puffs" Maria said smirking.

"Release D.J from your spell Gaito and no one will get hurt" Hanon said smiling at us.

"Well really there is no spell to release because D.J may still be under my control but she has her own mind back" he said snickering.

"Really, then D.J let's go already so we can go home" Lucia said happy as can be.

I gave an evil grin then said "You really don't get it do you. You really think I wanna go back into a society that doesn't notice I exist! I'm with Gaito-sama now, he understands me and he protects me too."

"But D.J we never made you cry, we never left you alone unless..." Hanon said then realized something.

"Yes Hanon, you now know how I feel. Hero, the one I searched for most of my life has left me. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I never felt so betrayed about anything, and you know what I don't want him back." I said walking back ad forth.

"Then why wouldn't you kiss Gaito" Rina asked apposing my response. "You had a chance to kiss him but you pulled away. Was it because you miss Hero, no because you love him" she said coldly.

I blushed for a moment then ducked behind Gaito. "Gaito-sama make them go away!" I said covering my ears.

"You know it's true. You wouldn't have been looking for him or even in this situation if you didn't love him so much to care about his opinion" Hanon added on.

"I said STOP IT!" I screeched and a huge sonic boom went towards them. It was one fatal blow and they went flying. Izuru, Eriru, Yuri, and Maria attacked while they were vulnerable.

Suddenly a blue light came before them and absorbed the fatal blows.

"Hippo! Okay girls let's rock their world" Lucia said. Hanon and Rina nodded then began to sing Koduo. I sang the same song and countered their voices.

"Nice job D.J you really serve me well" Gaito said holding my hand.

"Forever and ever Gaito-sama" I said rubbing my head on his shoulder.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina couldn't get up so they just laid on the floor.

I knelt down before them and whispered "It's not your fault it's Hero's fault."

Soon Lucia got up and slapped me in the face.

"What did you do that for?!" I asked covering the red mark on my face.

"D.J get a hold of yourself, look at all the people your hurting and for what just to get back at Hero!" she bellowed.

"You told me and Kaito to talk about our problems instead of getting mad at each other and others to first talk about your problems. Did you talk to Hero about this, I don't think so" she said calmly. I didn't know what to say and the more I tried to brake the spell the tighter bond it had and it hurt.

"Lucia," I said but then got a major headache from the spell trying to take control of me again.

"Come on D.J you can brake Gaito-sama's curse just fight it" Hanon encouraged.

"No D.J don't listen to them listen to me. Remember I tried to help you, you can get back at Hero just stay with me" Gaito gestured knowing that the spell was breaking. My head was spinning thinking to who I should go to.

"Don't listen to him D.J" Rina said

"Your better then that D.J, remember when I burnt my flipper cooking and you cleaned it up nice and neat?" Hippo said picking up the mermaids.

"Come with us D.J we can have more laughs picking on the humans just like old times" Yuri said with Izuru and Eriru agreeing.

I was about to get off the ground and go to Gaito but then "Come on D.J your duty as a mermaid princess is to protect man kind. How can we be together if you'd rather choose the side of evil" a voice said from behind everyone.

"Hero, you're the one who caused my pain and suffering in the first place" I said to him sadly.

"I know and I regret saying those things to you. Ever since last night I couldn't sleep because I kept picturing you crying. I just wanted to hold you in my arm but now I know not to let you go because you're the only one for me" he said walking closer to me.

Gaito couldn't accept the fact that his most powerful weapon was about to leave due to an innocent boy so he attacked. Hero had no time to turn into a dragon so he was going to get hit. I got up and jumped in front of it.

"D.J!" he bellowed but I was still standing.

"Come D.J I shall heal you" Gaito said coming closer to me. Hero now transformed into the water dragon of the seven seas to be my bodyguard from Gaito.

"No D.J don't listen to him come with us" Rina said.

"Yeah come with your friends where everything's better" Lucia said.

"No D.J come with us" Izuru said jumping up and down to get my attention.

Left and right my mind went. I couldn't decide who to go to. Will this spell ever be released will my pain ever go away?

_To be continued…_

Will the curse leave, will D.J and Hero be together. Help break the spell by sending positive reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Hero transformed back into a human,the calls were making my mind race back and forth. Go with Gaito and destroy the town for leaving me or go with the other mermaid princesses and Hero and continue with a normal life.

"D.J….." Hero thought in his mind. His heart was breaking at the sight of my misery so he got fed up with it. He came close to me a pulled me into his arms.

Quickly I got flustered and took my hands off of my ears. He looked at me sweetly, so kindly even after everything I've done. "Hero" I said softly then began to cry. Suddenly the pearl started glowing out of the sight of others and the spell broke.

"No! I will not loose my ultimate weapon!" Gaito bellowed then attacked. He came charging at me and Hero with all his might when suddenly a shield of light from my pearl protected us.

"A weapon! Hey is that all I was to you a weapon. How rude! You never cared about me Gaito!" I said getting up. Hero got up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's not what I said D.J" Gaito said trying to make tings better but just making them worst. "I said I won't loose the one I love D.J, I love you more then Hero could ever do. At least I would never leave you" he said smirking at Hero.

"Well…" I said angrily but Hero pulled me back.

"It's my fault that she was vulnerable to you but even outside of that I never stopped loving her" he said seriously. I began to fluster hearing the kind words he had to say. "It breaks my heart to see her cry and suffer like the night I left her but I've been thinking about it and there was no point in saying those things because I know no matter what I'm still going to love her and I hope she loves me back."

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and I were teary eyes at the nice things he had to say. My heart was fluttering like the first day we met 8 years ago.

"I don't care what you have to say I will make D.J mine!" Gaito said then charged at Hero. With no time to move Gaito broke Hero's rain drop pendant.

Fear rose in Hero's eyes as he turned into a dragon. A tear rolled down his eyes as he knew he couldn't become human again. "No the only thing that held my human form is destroyed." He looked at me as I got angry at Gaito-sama for attacking Hero. "She would never want to love me." He said then flew away.

"I knew he couldn't stay here, come D.J he's gone now" Gaito said coming closer to me.

"You pitiful excuse for a bad guy! You attacked Hero and I can't forgive you for that! Black Pearl Voice!" I said then transformed back to my normal state. Hanon, Lucia, and Rina cheered in happiness.

"No that means…." Gaito said realizing that the spell has been broken.

"Face it Gaito you'll never get this pearl or any other pearl" Hanon said hugging me.

"Glad you're back" Lucia said.

"Me too, hey Lucia, thanks for helping me" I said hugging her. "Now let's kick bad guy butt!" We leaned back to back with Hanon and Rina behind us. "Pichi Pichi Chorus is a live start!"

We started to sing the legend of the mermaid together. Eriru, Izuru, Maria, and Yuri couldn't take it anymore so they ran away. Little by little Gaito was kneeling to the floor covering his ears.

"Performing this perfect harmony, Love shower pitch!" we said.

"All I wanted was you D.J. When I saw you crying on the beach last night I instantly fell in love with you. Now my heart is broken knowing that I can never hold you in my arms again" he said with little tears rolling down his face.

"Oh Gaito-sama" I thought

"I guess there's no one there for me is there" he said putting his head down.

"Suck it up man!" I said to him seriously. "You say that no one loves you have you seen how your servants drool over you. Now stop acting like a dumb nut and go!"

"D.J" he said softly then got up. "I will capture your pearl and your heart too!" he said then teleported away. Everyone sweat dropped thinking of Gaito's performance.

Smiling at everyone I noticed Hero was gone. "Hey guys have you seen Hero?" I asked curiously.

"It's late maybe he went home to sleep" Lucia said yawning.

"I could have sworn he flew away during the battle, still can't believe he's a dragon" Rina said happily.

"Bet you're looking for him to make up don't you!" Hanon said poking me. I got flustered and smiled. "Go get him love bird" she said pushing me.

"Okay if I'm not home by tomorrow look for Gaito-sama!" I said waving bye to them.

I searched for a half an hour now with no sign of him anyway. "Hero where are you" I said thinking about him then remembered the hidden cove near the beach. I jumped into the water to get there faster. I couldn't see where I was going since I was going to fast that I bumped into something.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I said rubbing my head. Suddenly rough arms pulled me out of the water and put me on the waters edge. I looked up and saw Hero as the blue dragon. He looked sad with tears rolling down his eyes. He was about to leave when "wait" I said grabbing his tail.

"Where are you going" I asked gesturing him to sit down.

"You can't love me anymore" he said telepathically.

"And why can't I" I asked worried.

"Who would want to love a stupid dragon like me? I'm a monster and thanks to Gaito I have no human form. Now I'm not good enough for you." he said turning away. I pulled his ear preventing him from leaving. "Ow, D.J" he said looking down at me.

My head was down and when I looked up at him my eyes were filled with tears.

"After all that I've been through you're just going to leave me like this. You can't tell me who I can love and can't love just by the way they look. So maybe you're scaly and blue on the outside but you're still the same Hero I loved ever since I was four. I love you hero and nothing is going to change my mind."

Hero couldn't believe what he was hearing. He pulled his face closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. My pearl started glowing and the light poured into Hero. A few minutes later he turned back into his human form with no pendant around his neck. He knew now that he can change at will.

"That's the Hero I always' loved no mater what!" I said happily.

He smiled greatly at me and pulled my face closed to him until our lips touched.

"Finally I found you Hero. The one and only for me" I said wrapping my arms around him.

Gaito was being a peeping tom and was watching me and Hero. "No matter I will still get your heart!"

Months have passed since the incident and everything seemed great except "D.J can you do my chores" Lucia asked.

"Why me?" I whined at her.

"You're the one that destroyed the town not me" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Lucia, haven't you forgotten about that already" I said unhappy with her.

"Forgotten or not you're still doing my chores!" she said running away.

"Hey!" I said about to go after her but Hero wrapped me in his arms and kissed me.

"I'll help you out" he said smiling at me.

Oh well that's been going on since I got home and Gaito-sama still bothers me every once in a while. He even brought me roses. And from here on out we lived together in peace.


End file.
